


Avatar the Last Airbender: Firestorm

by gen3king



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deceit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gen3king/pseuds/gen3king
Summary: "Who am I?" The young man asked."Don't play dumb!" Zuko yelled back, "You're-""I don't recall," the young man sighed, "Are we friends or?..."Zuko thought for a moment and realized, that the easiest prisoner to capture...Is one who thinks they're free."Of course," Zuko lied with a scowl, "You're the last airbender, and I'm Zuko. Your best friend..."In an alternate universe, Aang is found by Zuko and awakens with no memories, in an attempt to get the Avatar to the Fire Lord without a fight, Zuko recruits Aang, deciving him as he begins the long journey home, but as time goes on Aang begins to remember his past. Will Aang save the world, or will Zuko restore his honor. Most importantly after knowing Aang for so long...Will he even want to?...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Book One: Fire Chapter One: Awakening

**Opening**

Zuko narrates, "Fire...

Water...

Earth...

Air...

Long ago the four nations lived in harmony, but that all changed when my ancestors attacked.

Legend has it the Avatar is to stop my father, but if I am to restore I honor, I can't let Aang save the world..."

Avatar: Firestorm

**Chapter One**

The waves lapped against the hull of the ship as the sharp metal pierced through the shards of ice in the frosted waters.

Zuko stood at the helm of the boat, looking out into the waters with a bitter scowl on his face as his uncle approached with a nice hot cup of jasmine tea.

"I truly do not understand Zuko," Iroh explained sipping his tea, "Why seek the Avatar in the South Pole of all places? A remote place so far from home?... "

"That place won't be my home until I capture the Avatar," Zuko responds.

"It's late," Iroh added, "Have some tea, get some sleep."

The stars provided light that Zuko used to look forward, "He's close. He must be. With our armies everywhere else this is our best bet uncle."

"I am simpily worried you could catch a cold and... freeze in ice!?!" Iroh exclaims.

"I'm not gonna turn into a popsicle," Zuko glares.

"No I mean there's a man in that ice!" Iroh exclaims pointing at a glacier.

"What?" Zuko demanded as he turned to see the thing he sought for so long. The Avatar, frozen in a ball of ice.

"Everyone! Melt the ice!" Zuko ordered, "Now!"

Zuko and his men blasted the ice with collums of fire, melting it and releasing the young man contained within and his bison.

Zuko grabbed the young man by the shirt collar and yelled, "Wake up! Wake up!"

The young man groaned and opened his eyes, seeking the scarred face of a young man before him.

"Who am I?" The young man asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Zuko yelled back, "You're-"

"I don't recall," the young man sighed, "Are we friends or?..."

Zuko thought for a moment and realized, that the easiest prisoner to capture...

Is one who thinks they're free.

"Of course," Zuko lied with a scowl, "You're the last airbender, and I'm Zuko. Your best friend..."

"My..." Aang asked, "Best friend? Do... You know my name?"

"It's..." Zuko sighed, thinking for a moment, and states the name of the last fire bending Avatar, it being the first one to pop into his mind, "Roku. Your name is Roku..."

With that Aang, now renamed Roku, was brought onto the ship as Zuko and Iroh discussed the situation.

"I don't understand why we aren't locking him up! He's the Avatar! He's dangerous!" Zuko claimed, slamming his fists on the edge of the boat.

"I understand your concern Prince Zuko," Iroh assured the young man, "But that's exactly the point. The Avatar is a dangerous bender with many powerful abilities. If he were to realize the immense danger he is in there is no telling what he could do and no assuring our own safety, let alone his capture. The easiest prisoner to transport is one who doesn't know he's imprisoned at all."

"I could take him!" Zuko exclaims, sparks flying from his fingertips, "Don't underestimate me old man!"

"Is that any way to talk about your best friend," Iroh teases with a smug grin.

"You're right," Zuko sighs, containing his anger for the time being, "You're right. It would be best to continue this lie so he doesn't resist. But why doesn't he have his memories uncle?"

"It must have something to do with the shock," Iroh explains, "Rapid changed in temperature can throw the body into shock, and the sudden change from ice to fire must have thrown him into said shock."

"Excellent," Zuko responded, "We will send word to my father immediately."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Iroh inquired, "The Avatar is quite the prize and it may be better to stay out of sight and out of mind for the time being. If others were to learn we have the Avatar they would likley try to take him for themselves."

"This is my chance to restore my honor uncle," Zuko glared, "I don't have to hide anymore. Send the message. Today."

"Very well Prince Zuko," Iroh sighed, "However, I am also going to check on our newest crewmate. He is likley confused."

"Prisoner!" Zuko corrects with intense aggression in his voice.

"Sure sure call him whatever you prefer," Irho shrugs as he heads below deck, "Oh, and do clean the Bison droppings would you?"

Zuko scowls, "Crazy old man."

Appa sits on the other end of the boat, resting.

Zuko mutters to himself, "A sky bison too. He really was frozen for a hundred years..."

Aang, or rather, Roku as he is known for the time being, sat in a room below deck, it was one of the nicer rooms on the ship with a fancy bed, a desk, and two lanterns lighting the room, one above the door, and one above the center of the room.

Iroh knocked, "Roku? Do you have a moment?"

"Yes come in,' Aang replied solemnly.

Iroh entered with a tea kettle and two cups, greeting the Avatar with a kind smile, "I thought you would enjoy some tea. I always find it soothing myself and I can tell you're... confused by your situation."

"Yes thank you," Aang replied with a smile as he accepted a hot cup of tea from Iroh.

"You seem troubled young man," Iroh proceeds, kindly trying to nudge the issue while being respectful of Aang's boundaries, "May this old timer ask why?"

"I'm just lost," Aang explains sipping his tea, "I... feel I have a duty. A mission, but I can't recall what it is. Also, I'm the last of the Air Kingdom? What happened to the others?"

Iroh sighed and explained, sipping his tea, "That's a... complicated story Ava- I mean Roku. Zuko could tell it better than I, but that desire, is merely the natrual instinct of all men."

"What do you mean?" Aang inquires.

"All living begins are connected,'" Iroh explains, "In an inherit good, an inherit morality they all hold. Without your memories you have the desire to help, that inherit good, but no idea what the evil is or how to fight it, and I can only imagine the confusion and fear, but fear not Roku, I am happy to offer my wisdom whenever I can. You're not alone, you have me, and your... best friend Zuko."

"Thank you," Aang smiles, "I appreciate it."

"Anytime," Iroh responds before continuing, "Tell me, do you recall how to play Pai Sho?"

"I think I can recall the basics," Aang repsonds.

"What say we play a game?" Iroh offers.

"Sure!" Aang smiles.

Iroh takes out a board and begins to set up the game as Zuko looks up at the sky and ponders, "This feels to easy. Is this fate, or could it be that this is a change to fate?..."

To be continued...


	2. Book One Chapter Two: Frosty Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Zhao must capture the avatar

Zuko stands at the edge of the boat, scowling down at the frosted boat docks below where Aang looks around, curious about this world that seems so new to him.

"Why are we letting him off the boat!?!" Zuko demands as Iroh gets on the boat holding a tea kettle purchased from the docks below.

"Relax Zuko," Iroh assures the young man, "The Avatar has no desire to escape and besides he would grow suspicious if we didn't allow him to wander a little. If it truly bothers you Zuko, why not accompany him? After all you are his best friend are you not?"

"Fine," Zuko glared, "If no one else will take this seriously I will."

Zuko went down to the docks to meet up with Aang, who walks around, fascinated, before bumping into Zuko.

"Oh hey Zuko!" Aang explained happily, "Good to see you!"

"You need to be more careful," Zuko glared, "What are you even looking for?"

"I'm looking for food," Aang explained.

"You don't understand!" Zuko yelled, getting in Aang's face, "We need to get home! Now!"

"Why?" Aang inquired, "You seem stressed Zuko. You need to unwind. Come on!"

Aang grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled the young firebender along.

"Roku where are we going?" Zuko demanded.

"I smell something good!" Aang exclaimed as he sniffed the air, "This way!..."

Meanwhile on the boat Iroh tied a message to the leg of a hawk as he thought aloud, "I still beleive this to be unwise, but Zuko insists we have this delivered to the Fire Lord."

Iroh sctaches under the chin of the bird and smiles, "Safe travels, my feathered friend."

The hawk caws and flies away, over the town, from which it can see Zuko and Aang eating pies and drinking hot coco.

"See?" Aang exclaims, "Sometimes it's nice to unwind and take a deep breath of the cold air, just, enjoy the moment."

"Why won't you just cooperate?" Zuko sighs, annoyed and dismissive at Aang's kind words.

"I don't remember any of it," Aang explains, "But you knew my name was Roku. You're my best friend, right? You just seem so stressed and unhappy. I sense a lot of hatred in your heart Zuko."

"You wouldn't know the first thing about me," Zuko glared back.

"I thought we used to be best friends," Aang responds, confused.

Zuko clams himself and maintains the lie, "It's... been quite some time since then, Roku."

"Does it have something to do with..." Aang inquired, trailing off awkwardly.

"What?" Zuko demanded angrily.

Aang pointed at his eye, to indicate he is trying to politely refer to Zuko's burn scar.

"You could say that," Zuko sighs, turning away as he grips his cup of coco tighter.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Aang inquired.

"It was three years ago," Zuko sighed, "My father... he... did this to me."

"Your own flesh and blood?" Aang inquired, "Hurt my best friend?"

"I need to capture the-" Zuko stopped himself and treaded his words carefully as not to unveil his deceit, "Well, a dangerous criminal to the Fire Nation, our homeland, and I beleive I've.. found a way to return home and restore my honor."

"What honor is there in serving the man who hurt you?" Aang demanded.

"I told you you wouldn't understand," Zuko responded as he finished his coco.

Zuko stood up and explained angrily, "I'm finished. Take what you have left with you back to the ship."

"But you've hardly eaten!" Aang explained.

"Feed it to some stray," Zuko retorted, "I'm not hungry."

Aang took Zuko's untouched pie and wolfed down his coco before following Zuko back to the boat. Where Iroh gave Appa a belly rub.

"Such a fascinating creature," Iroh smiles, "I never thought I would see one with my own eyes."

The sky bision licked Iroh affectionately. The old man laughed joyfully and continued, "You truly are the gentle giant of the skys. I do hope my brother sees the beauty you hold and keeps you safe as you deserve, my friend."

Zuko and Aang boarded the ship as Zuko demanded sternly, "Raise anchor. We have to keep moving."

Iroh shook his head, "Truly you have no patience Zuko. Raise anchor and set sail!"

As the crew rushed to work, Iroh sniffed the air and approached Aang, "Might an old timer have a slice of that sea prune pie?"

Appa let out a soft snort, indicating interest as well.

"May I give some to..." Aang realized, "I don't recall his name but my furry friend?"

"Of course," Iroh nodded, "By all means."

Aang fed Appa a slice of pie, to which the sky bison affectionately nuzzled Aang, who laughed joyfully as Iroh took a slice of pie and began to savor the taste of it."

Aang pet his companion and requested, "OK boy that's enough. Enjoy the pie."

Aang then turned to Iroh, who are greedily and demanded, sternly, "So, Zuko's eye."

Iroh is caught off guard and inquires, "Oh? What about it?"

"His dad did that to him?" Aang inquires.

Iroh nods, "It may be best you don't pry on the story right now. I can tell you more I suppose if-"

"No no," Aang repsonded, "The Fire Lord hurt my best friend. I don't care about the details."

Aang clenched his fist angrily, "I've already heard all I need to..."

Meanwhile, as the ship set sail a general sits, thinking of his next move when a Fire Nation soldier bursts in, "Sir!"

"What?" The general demands.

"My apologies general Zhao!" The solider exclaims, "But we mistook a messenger bird of our own for an enemy bird."

"It's treason then!?!" Zhao demanded.

"No no!" The solider begged, fear in his voice, "It's from the exiled prince! He's found the Avatar!"

Zhao's eyes went wide as he swiped the scroll and read it rapidly, the fear on his face morphing into a malicious grin as he ordered, exiting the room, "Well this is marvelous news. Quite the prize indeed. Ready my ship. I'm not letting that insolent child get the credit for capturing the Avatar."

Zhao grinned evily as he exclaimed, "We'll steal the Avatar from Zuko and take credit for the capture ourselves!..."


End file.
